Field
This disclosure relates to a display device. For example, the present disclosure relates to a display device realizing a touch function to an entire window.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, a display device includes a display area displaying an image, and a non-display area as a perimeter around the display area in which the image is not displayed. Typically, a touch screen panel configured as an input device receiving a touch position is disposed in the display area. By having the touch screen panel in the display area, input and output may be simultaneously performed. Additionally, a display device or corporate logo may be printed, and a function key such as a power key, may be located in the non-display area.
The touch screen panel may be connected to an integrated circuit (IC) to sense the touch position. Also, the function key located at the non-display area may be connected to a separate flexible printed circuit (FPC) and the IC causing the configuration of the display device to be complicated.
In addition, in the entire window of the display device, a region capable of input is limited to the display area in which the touch screen is disposed and to the region in which the function key is disposed in the non-display area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.